


困兽犹斗

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ○.骑战，ABO，双猫。●.R18向。★要求：白皮金发竖瞳猫骑A x 黑皮白毛性格大条的矮猫战O★要求：特殊称呼（骑称战为“我的母猫”），强迫标记，野战，生殖腔中出，DT战，怀孕暗示，身高差。（战士的身高到骑士胸口下面一些）★要求：骑士皂角味信息素，战士甜点味信息素。
Kudos: 70





	困兽犹斗

1.

“各位辛苦了，这边按照先前约定好的时限，现在八周已到，以后有缘再见。”  
临时凑齐的团队里大家的关系不冷不热，好在众人能力都在同一水平线上，两个月的合作时间里几乎没有发生过多少不愉快，也算得上是好聚好散。  
散伙时骑士没作什么表示，他的态度与旁人一样，客套地点头告别之后目送走了一个个队友，直到退出点前仅剩下他与战士两人。  
“你看上去不太好。”骑士察觉到了什么，刻意问道：“哪里不舒服？”  
他是个典型的Alpha，身高又比对方高了不少，满是关切的语气本就让人很难不去回应，更别提身为Omega的战士了。  
战士似乎有些走神，他听到问话后疑惑地啊了一声，足足沉默了五秒之后才反应过来，连忙道：“没、没事。”  
怎么回事啊，注意力在突然间无论如何都集中不了……有点热？他缓慢地思考着，颈后的腺体像是个漏了气的皮球，在将里头的信息素味一点一点地扩散——而本人浑然不觉。  
像醇厚甘甜的糖浆，却又不至于腻到人发齁，那股恰到好处的巧克力味和战士本人健康又元气的肤色倒是相当符合，让人想狠狠地咬下去。  
骑士不是第一次闻到这股甜味了，战士每次在击杀魔物时候都会兴奋地露出一丝丝信息素——太香了，太甜了，让人口干舌燥。  
无意间露出的引诱有些致命，今天战士的信息素浓到有些不像话，并不像以往那样转瞬即逝，而是越来越浓、越来越重，怎么都不像是没事的样子。  
骑士突然后退了一步，有些难以自控：以往信息素只是路过的旅人，转瞬即逝，这次却紧紧地缠了上来，热情似火地包着他。  
他喉结动了动，盯着战士已经开始出汗的侧脸，心跳得很快，但面上仍小心翼翼地试探道：“发情期？”  
这个词一出，战士立即松了口气，身体显然因为搞清了高热的来源而放松了许多，他嗯了一声，猫耳抖了抖，随后有些不好意思地笑道：“我给忘了。”  
着实离谱，天底下竟然还有Omega能忘记自己的发情期？  
……真不知道是心大还是蠢。骑士在心里叹气，他克制自己不去看战士那张有些泛红的脸和乱摇的尾巴，假惺惺地关心道：“没关系吗？”  
“有什么关系？”战士倒是一点不怕，他朝这走来，看上去对骑士信得很，但他的步伐迟缓，似乎有什么麻烦：“……能帮个忙不？”  
那股要命的信息素让骑士立刻硬了起来，他浑身僵硬，竭力忍耐着把人就地正法的冲动木然回应道：“什么？”  
问出这句话的一瞬间，他甚至希望战士会说的是“帮我度过发情期”。  
虽然说不说不要紧，这人他操定了。  
“能把我背回去不？”战士咳嗽一声压低了声音，“随便个城邦的旅馆就行……我走不太动。”  
内裤全湿了，阴茎也硬着，双腿又软又麻，要不是顾忌着骑士还在眼前，他估计会旁若无人地找个迷宫的角落自慰。  
骑士停止了思考，尤其是在战士爬上他的背、意识到自己的裤裆抵到人又说了句抱歉之后。  
他的手卡着战士的膝弯，对方帮他背着盾牌和斧子——这确实有点沉了，但骑士真的分辨不出来是自己走不动还是背上的重量太沉，还是自己真的失了神智。  
他现在就想干他。  
隔着衣物都能感受到战士的身体很热，身形偏小的猫魅趴在骑士的背上，手臂搭在骑士的颈间，他的喘息还在一点一点加重，恐怕还没有意识到对方的信息素在外溢。  
骑士面上克制，心里已经在规划着怎么把人吃抹干净了——这真不怪他自制力差，他想战士想了有那么一阵子了，现在人就在自己的背上，炽热的呼吸一下下往自己的猫耳上吹……  
对方的身高比自己矮了近两个脑袋，小小的身体爆发力极足，挥动战斧时的野性与力量一点没落，没得挑剔。  
但现在是发情期。骑士用自己的信息素包着他，好让两人能够安全地到达沙钟旅亭的房间里，他在路上遇到了不少同类，那些Alpha显然也察觉到了战士的状态，但没一个能透过骑士的信息素对其产生干扰。  
除了他，没人能碰。  
骑士的气味像干净、清爽的皂角，战士闻着这股味道就觉得安心，尽管属于Alpha的信息素让后头的小口湿得直冒水，但他对这位萍水相逢的坦克搭档可没有什么非分之想——那是真没有，他打算等骑士把自己背回房间里之后向人道个谢，又或者送些什么，然后就和以往的每一次一样，自己解决棘手的发情期。  
战士无法从这份让人安心的Alpha信息素里找到任何一丝危险，他毫无防备，股间的布料颜色渐深，几乎就要以在人背上的姿势夹住骑士的腰磨蹭起来。  
好在大脑还仅存一丝理智，他听到开门的声音，又听到锁门的声音，迷糊间他努力去看，映入眼帘的是骑士灿烂耀眼的金发，晃眼得很。  
一来到狭隘的空间里，性别与信息素之间的吸引力便大得让人难以忍受，战士被骑士放到了床上，背上一轻，两人的武器与盾牌都被拿走，紧接着是兵器的轻响，应该是放到了门边的桌上。  
战士直接躺倒在床，白发全黏在了脸上，Alpha的气息让发情期来势汹涌，他大脑陷入了短暂的空白，迫不及待地想把手伸进裤裆里自慰，可刚情迷意乱地隔着布料揉上自己湿淋淋的裤裆，就猛地停住了。  
他想起了屋内还有另一个人，连忙收回手，脸上满是尴尬。  
“谢啦……”战士勉勉强强地睁开眼睛，从床上坐起来，也不知道刚刚那一幕有没有被对方看到：“谢礼改天给你……呼、呼……你不走吗？”  
骑士没有回应，仅是背对着他慢条斯理地脱下了铠甲，空气中的Alpha的信息素毫无顾忌地释放开，战士的小腿都在打颤，下头饿得快疯了才隐隐约约察觉到不妙，他忍不了了，想直接开口撵人走，骑士却扭头径直朝床上走来。  
那双平日里温和的竖瞳此刻蕴藏着风暴，骑士伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，战士可以清晰地看见他勃起的性器将贴身的裤子顶出了一个大包。  
“喂、喂……等等……你……”战士在床上后退着，这实在是太难了，发情期的Omega根本拒绝不了旁人，他和这令人作呕的本能挣扎了片刻之后也没能阻止骑士欺身上床的动作，对方体型比自己大了一个号，就算两人都是坚韧的力量系坦克，但情期的潮热让Omega的双腿根本并不拢，轻而易举地就被人拉开。  
这回战士就算再迟钝也反应过来对方要干什么了，他伸手去推，骑士却挤进他的腿间，直接用下身的小帐篷隔着布料狠狠地顶了他一下，嘴里的声音再没平时那样的温柔亲切：“老实点。”  
战士被这一下撞得话都说不出来，他觉得身周的空气快把自己给烫化了，他推搡的力道是一点用都没有，抵抗之余骑士甚至还能凑上来亲他的脖子，鼻息若有若无，混着信息素绕到后颈，坚持不懈地骚扰着烂熟的腺体。  
“滚……你他妈的……不准、不——！！”  
当下身衣物被人扒光、Alpha的手指按进穴口时战士直接停下了口齿不清的谩骂，他浑身激颤，穴肉从四面八方缠上了入侵的手指，前头的性器饥渴得直接开闸吐了精，整个人在骑士身下扭成了一只发情的猫。  
自动做好准备的身体轻而易举地容纳下了两根手指，轻轻转个那么一圈，再弯起指节，战士扭曲的声音甚至还能再拔高一个调，整个人甜得不行，哪儿还有平日里硬气的模样？  
简单的进出就让穴里的水声延绵不绝，没多久就吞了三根进去，把敏感的Omega肏得淫叫连连，猫尾都放荡地缠到了人的手腕上。  
战士湿成这样倒是让骑士颇感意外，他一边活动着手指欣赏身下这句肉体挣扎挺起的骚样，一边低声调侃：“小母猫。”  
他的语调愉快，这个让人面红耳赤的称呼让战士的耳朵尖都竖了起来，可身体那阵浑身发麻的劲还没过去，猛烈的进攻又接了上来。  
那根带着些许倒刺的粗大阴茎从内裤里弹出，拍打在战士蜜色的大腿上，那令人心惊的尺寸与硬度刺激得后头小口猛缩数下，一副马上就要高潮的样子。  
那干干净净的信息素和它主人在做的事情全然不符，性器越靠近抽搐的肉穴战士就挣扎得越厉害，他整个人被混沌的情热与清新的气息包裹在一起，几乎就要精神分裂。  
战士嘴里喊着滚，却在阴茎插进来的一瞬间直接爽成了哑巴，他浑身僵硬，精液从铃口止不住地溢出，随后流满了仍挺立着的阴茎。  
饿坏的身体直接被Alpha的粗大和热烫所征服，骑士没有一点停顿地开始干他，凸起的倒刺不尖不利，在把人插满的途中磨得战士痉挛不休，发情中的身体似乎不存在不应期这一选项，骑士才干了没几分钟，战士就在他怀里丢了第三次，硕大的龟头抵着那个烂熟的腔口一点面子不留地狠撞数下，紧接着一拔，Omega甜美的淫液直接从里头喷了出来，直直浇在了征服者的肉棒上。  
战士已经不知道自己是谁、自己在哪儿了，他从未在发情期真枪实干挨过操，头回做爱就舒服成这样，哪儿还有办法去追究强上他的骑士？  
他哭，他叫，平时有劲的腰臀此刻除了扭和晃之外什么都不会做，每被插到腔口一次，结实的小腿就要绷紧数秒，小腿肌硌着骑士的同时，包裹在鞋袜里的脚趾也蜷缩了起来。  
骑士的腰一刻不停，生殖腔里软得经不起一点鞭挞，他一边耐心地调教着初经人事的嫩穴一边向战士强调着所有权，抽插间带出的淫水在床单上晕了不小的一块地图，甚至还在继续扩大。  
战士渐渐从谩骂转为了哭叫，他有些分不清自己到底有没有从高潮中脱过身，连口水从嘴角流了出来都不知道，有时候去得实在受不了了就连叫都是无声的，只能一边抖一边流泪。  
细密的吻突兀地落在眼角，但一点儿都不温柔，战士觉得自己的脸要被这样又亲又吸的力道扯下一层皮来，他晃着脑袋抗拒着这样病态的吸吮，刚躲了两下，等待他的就是一下结结实实的深插。  
“乖些……”骑士看着他高潮流泪的样子假惺惺地哄着：“腿抬起来。”  
战士被翻了过去。  
后入的滋味更要命，他股肉抽搐着，眼泪和口水止不住地淌，嘴巴软了不少，肯向骑士求饶了。  
“慢、慢……啊、啊！你——呜、呃——！”  
因为姿势的缘故，生殖腔被侵入了大半，那个根本碰不得的地方刚被粗暴地插了几下，战士就受不住了，倒刺刮蹭着要害，他被没顶的快感冲软了腰，抓着凌乱的被褥崩溃地再一次被操射，紧窄的穴死死地吮着骑士，诱导着对方顶得更狠，硬是进入了一个恶性循环。  
妈的……疼……  
战士高潮迭起中被肩膀上的细微刺痛略微拉回了神智，他紧咬着床单反应了老半天，才意识到是骑士在咬他。  
这家伙属狗的吗？战士脑海里突然冒出这么一句。  
那显然不是，背后的猫齿咬着他的肌肤，吮出了一个个淫靡又隐蔽的深紫色吻痕，骑士的手在紧绷的背上乱摸，他一边咬一边闻，顺着肌肉一路来到甜香的源头。  
饱满的腺体被Alpha盯上的一瞬间战士挣扎的力道顿时回光返照般增加了不少，他能感觉到危险的存在，尽管生殖腔被人捅得烂熟乖顺，本能的恐惧却骗不了人：这个Alpha想标记他。  
别提永久标记了，如果战士知道这个衣冠禽兽在队里这么久一直觊觎自己的屁股，他绝对在看到骑士的第一秒就一个猛攻上去把人砍翻在地，实在是这个家伙装得太好，太亲切，今天才会发生这样的事。  
Alpha在释放的边缘徘徊，暴增的占有欲让骑士情难自制地压紧了身下乱动的家伙，阴茎从斜后方又一次顶满那个再次潮吹的穴，战士下意识弹起身体，他歇斯底里地抖着，汗津津的臀撞上结实有劲的腰胯，立即就被干趴。  
他的身前和床上全是精液，有些早已干成了精斑，有些却还新鲜着，骑士成结前几乎把浑身重量都压在了战士身上，尽管对方的那声不已经狰狞到了破音的程度。  
骑士看上去是那样绅士，他的味道闻上去是那样干净，但此时却做着最不堪的事。  
战士满脸眼泪，他流着口水，身后的顶弄越来越快，速度也越来越重，他清楚停下的那一刻会发生什么，而这样被压制着的自己无处可逃。  
“我的母猫。”他突然听见这么一声。  
身后的人也停下了。  
在凄厉的哭声中Alpha的茎身猛地胀大，骑士不容挣脱地压着他，细微的倒刺因为结的原因带上了侵略性，就这么陷在柔软的穴肉中，死死地卡在了生殖腔的入口。  
战士翻着白眼，他张开嘴想叫，却一点声音都发不出来——骑士的牙齿抵上了后颈的腺体，即将被人彻底占有的恐惧让他控制不住打颤，眼眶酸得几乎睁不开。  
像是失手打翻了糖浆，尖牙刺破皮肤时渗出的鲜血带着叫人魂牵梦绕的香，骑士的味道像是直接注入了他的细胞中，战士耳边一片嘈杂，和骑士接触过的所有画面：战斗、问好、聊天、讨论……顿时全涌了出来。  
Alpha的信息素一点一点地扼住了他的咽喉，战士艰难地想要从那吵闹的嗡鸣中找到自己的声音，可听觉的接收神经却不听使唤，在短暂的成结期间，他只能听到、也只允许听到骑士的喘息声。  
精液把他的生殖腔灌了个满——这是战士失去意识前的最后一个念头，却不是最后感受到的东西。  
他最后感受到的，是骑士拨开他汗湿的白发、在额头上落下的那个吻。

2.

“你啊。”老友点了下他的额头，用不省心的语气叹息道：“怎么回事？有了Alpha都不告诉我们了？”  
战士黑着一张脸，他紧紧捏着酒杯，没有答话——也没法答。  
妈的，该说什么？自己被一个临时团里的骑士趁火打劫在发情期强干了？干着干着自己还被人标记了？  
这怎么说？去海都的街上采访一下其他Omega，看他们说不说得出口。  
“这可就没意思了啊。”以前经常合作的黑骑拿胳膊撞了下他，表情是难得一见的八卦：“说说你的Alpha啊，是个怎么样的人？看你这脸色，别是单相思吧？”  
单相思个几把。战士心里呸道，他实在烦这个话题烦得没办法，但已经被标记过的Omega用不上抑制剂，他走到哪儿都能让人第一时间知道他“有主”了。  
至于骑士……他绝对不会在外人面前提那个混蛋一下。  
在这之前他完全没有过想深入了解骑士的念头，毕竟骑士看上去就是个标准居家好Alpha的样，平时在队里好沟通，战斗时基本也不犯错，怎么看都不该是会强迫自己的人，但事情已经发生了，战士在这上面钻牛角尖也没用。  
那天的荒唐结束时战士是在另一间干净又陌生的房间里醒来的，骑士就在他床边，还特别贴心地拿水给他喝。  
刚被标记过的Omega不仅脆弱，还缺乏安全感，但战士看上去并不是这样的，他的喉咙疼得几乎说不了话，接过水直接泼了骑士一身，可换来的只是对方面不改色地重新倒了一杯。  
在他砸碎了四个杯子、将水泼得满地都是之后，骑士直接在他面前抬头往自己嘴里灌了一口，然后硬是压着他，将嘴里的水一点一点渡了过去。  
战士毫不留情地咬破了他的嘴唇，却因为这个愚蠢的行为害得信息素从伤口里再次四溢，顿时软了腰。  
暧昧的缠咬结束之后骑士才收了劲，紧接着就被战士一把推开。  
“咳、咳！咳咳……你这个……”喉咙润了润，战士勉强能开口了，但骑士一听他的声音又皱起了眉头，拿起第五个水杯走了过来。  
“这是屋子里最后一个，自己喝，还是要我喂你？”  
战士摔杯子的手都举起来了，又愣是因为这句话僵在了空中，最后他将杯子丢在了床上，棉被全湿了。  
他那双满是血丝的狰狞眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着给自己耐心倒水的骑士，巴不得把人生吃了。  
对于强制标记他的这件事，骑士没有任何一点解释，仿佛这件事是早就计划好的，战士没那脑子去细想，他下了床就想出门，但意外的是骑士并没有拦他，只是对他意味不明地笑了笑，随后调整好表情，又恢复了平时那副人民好公仆的样子，看得战士冷汗直冒。  
自那一日之后已经过了一周了，纷乱的思绪被自己强扯回来，战士丢下一枚银币算是求好友闭嘴，他酒也没喝几口，先一步从后门离开了忘忧骑士亭。  
他平时挺爱喝酒的，但今天不知怎么回事，光闻到酒味就想吐……反而特别想喝酸奶昔这一类的，但酒馆里显然没有，闷头喝了几杯水他又觉得氛围烦人。  
刚出酒馆的门，熟悉的信息素便钻了过来，战士浑身一僵，骑士倒是和没事人似的径直朝他走来，在面前站定后还伸手揉了揉他的脑袋：“喝这么快？”  
合着他一直监视着呢。  
战士用力拍开他的手，和没见着人似的绕开他就往云雾街的入口走去，可刚往前一步，就被骑士从身后环住了。  
那股清新的、满具欺骗性的信息素朝他涌来，短短七日战士就全然熟悉了他的味道，这样亲密的接触让他头皮都要炸开，脑内立即回忆起前一次发情期的画面。  
他用手肘狠狠向后一撞，铠甲相碰，发出了一声不大不小的闷响，怀抱一松，两人之间的距离一下子就拉开了。  
“你干什么？！”战士用那种巴不得把人拆吃入腹的凶狠语气对他吼道：“理我远点！”  
他的声音很大，引来几个路过的冒险者侧目，可两人身上的味道让人一闻就知道是小两口吵架，顿时又自讨没趣地收回了视线。  
“想你了。”骑士很坦然，仿佛两人是交往多年的亲密恋人一般：“在和谁喝酒？”  
他这语气让战士的怒火烧得更旺了：“我和谁喝酒关你毛事？你个强……”  
战士是想说强暴犯这三个字的，但他无论如何都没法在大庭广众之下把这个词说出口，环顾四周之后硬是把话给吞回了肚子里。  
骑士完全没理他的怒火，他向前一步，闻了闻对方身上的味道之后露出一个满意的神情，语气里满是自信：“你没喝酒。”  
“我喝没喝酒你管得着？你……！”战士话刚说一半，脸颊就被人捏住了，骑士弯下腰，凑到他颈边满足地闻了闻混着自己气息的信息素，抢话道：“为什么不喝酒？喝不下？”  
被戳中心事的战士停下手，瞪着他。  
“想吃什么？”骑士这回松手地很快，硬生生地扭转了话题：“我给你做。”  
战士快气笑了：“你他妈是不是有毛病？”  
骑士一点没打算和他商量，之前让他离开的多痛快现在就有多难缠：“跟我回去。”  
回去？回哪儿去？这家伙的家？可拉几把倒吧。  
战士转身就走，但刚迈出两步就停下了脚步，这回骑士可没有抱住他，至于停步的原因……  
他膝盖发软，回身硬撑着面子踮脚拽住了骑士的衣襟，咬牙切齿的低声道：“你……”  
标记之后，只要Alpha想，那么光凭信息素都能让被标记的Omega进入发情，当然，骑士现在看上去还是不乐意这么做的，毕竟他也想尝尝清醒状态下的战士。  
这种特殊的、淫靡的气味显然只有一个人能闻到，那人现在正揪着自己的领子在威胁……  
“跟我回去。”骑士重复道，伸手直接摸上了颤动的耳根，立刻感觉到对方的力道松了一些。  
真可爱。他想。  
“做梦。”战士厌恶本能，更厌恶这种身体抢先一步顺从的情况，他并未随身带着武器，此刻做不了过激的行为也就算了，他从来不知道Omega的身体在被标记之后会敏感成这样，仅是被人用信息素撩拨、揉了揉耳朵，下面的那根东西就全然翘了起来。  
热度一点一点加重，战士没能熬到骑士放手的那一刻，整个人软在了对方怀里，被半搂着一点点往云雾街的深处带。  
他挣扎，他骂，骑士便抓住他乱晃的尾巴，从尖端到尾巴根来来回回地撸了几下——战士连尖叫都没来得及发出来就在信息素与快感的助攻下跌跌撞撞地射在了内裤里。  
骑士拖着他，一点一点来到了人迹罕至的街道深处，起初战士还以为这家伙要把自己往九霄云舍里带，可当他回过神发现自己正光着屁股靠在墙上时，感觉事情比想象中还要糟糕一万倍。  
“真湿。”骑士伸手挂了挂那个瑟缩着的穴口，嘴上还偏偏要羞辱他：“果然是我的小母猫。”  
战士口中的骂娘声被长驱直入的阴茎直接顶了回去，他第一时间就流下了眼泪，高度敏感的身体根本拒绝不了属于自己的Alpha，龟头毫不留情地撞上腔口，嫩肉被倒刺一蹭，尖锐淫痒的信号从四肢百骸传来，前头没脱干净的、兜着他性器的内裤里顿时又多了一泡精液。  
他爽得扶不住墙，但没了发情期的高热，在理智尚存的情况下他嘴里发出的仍是变调的骂声：“你他妈……疯了啊！这是在、啊！外……面！”  
可不嘛，他俩就在云雾街的一个小角落里打炮，虽说此地偏僻简陋，但怎么着也是在一个城邦的户外，没法保证不会有好奇心爆棚的冒险者把每个巷弄都看过去。  
骑士没回答，只是轻而易举地顶开了他的生殖腔，充沛的淫水在抽插间被带出交合处，顺着大腿不断地往下流，被风一吹，那两条腿也不知道是舒服得哆嗦还是冷得哆嗦。  
战士不敢叫，也不敢吭声，内里因为紧张的缘故吸得很进，这让那根东西的存在更加明显了，骑士被他吮得上头，附身去亲他的后颈，舌头刚用力舔过那处结痂的牙印就逼的战士忍不住闷哼一声，听上去都有了哭腔。  
这里的楼上便是忘忧骑士亭，重建中的城市威严尚在，但看上去有那么点寒酸，就连砖瓦设施都不是那么好，战士撑着墙，隐隐约约能听见酒馆中的嘈杂谈话，一想到两人就在屋子下方的街道里做爱便下意识要去捂嘴，可骑士把他操得墙都快扶不住，最后只能咬着毛茸茸的衣服抽搐连连。  
战士时不时就要偏过头去看一眼街道，他心里总觉得有人要过来，只要听到楼上的酒馆后门打开一次，他的屁股就紧缩一下，搞得两人都喘得厉害。  
“很害怕？”骑士还挑在这时张口含住了他的耳朵，一边把他干得抬腰躲闪一边含糊地发问：“还是很喜欢？”  
神经遍布的猫耳被带着倒刺的舌头一下又一下地舔着，自家Alpha的低语让战士前头的精液几乎都要透过内裤往外渗，他根本回答不了这个问题，结实的小屁股被撞得开始诚实地摇晃，骚得自己都没眼看。  
骑士被他夹得受不了，没怎么刻意延长时间，很快就在热情的腔道里交了自己的第一发，他还特地等战士的生殖腔吹完水再顶进去射的，没想到那地方被标记过的Alpha用精液一泡，硬是在漫长的射精过程中又被推上了新的高潮，等结消退、往下倒的战士被他一把捞住时，那个合不拢的嫩红小口便不识趣地将他留在里头的浓精全给吐了出来，吐完还一缩一缩地挑衅了几下。  
战士好不容易讨回一点神智就发现自己被骑士托着屁股抱了起来，他连忙吐出嘴里濡湿的布料，话都说不利索：“你搞什么……喂！”  
他为了不掉下去只好夹住骑士的腰，顿时又觉得这个姿势不妙，尤其是骑士的尾巴还缠着自己的腰，于是他抗拒地将手压在人肩膀上推着：“滚开，让老子穿裤子！”  
后背抵上了坚硬的石墙，等战士意识到骑士想来第二发的时候他瞪大了眼睛，甚至都没来得及抗议就再一次被人操进了生殖腔。  
高岗的哭叫刚发出就被他自己强制中断，战士捂着嘴，耳朵尖都在止不住地颤。  
这可是在户外。  
两人的身高差更加方便了骑士动作，这个姿势下战士基本没有反抗的可能，他卡着人的膝弯将人抵在墙上，又深又重地反复侵犯着。  
街道之下的两人在肆意纵情，街道上的酒馆里嘈杂不停。  
那股勾人的甜香现在只有伴侣能闻到，骑士对此非常满意，他放缓了动作，头部蹭着腔里汁水充盈的软肉缓慢地磨，这突然的转变让战士连着嗯了好几下，舒服得声音憋都憋不住，发出了细微的闷哼。  
囊袋卡在湿漉漉的穴口，这个姿势进得非常深，骑士想让人高潮都不需要多少技巧，不管是简单的抽动还是小幅度的磨蹭都能得到战士的反应——本就是只容易发情的猫。  
他不想忍，便像啃一块巧克力那样反反复复地舔咬战士的脖子——那里香味最浓，也最脆弱。  
战士叫不出声了，身体和精神都相当紧张的情况下密集的干性高潮让他开始意识涣散，两只手都情不自禁地搂上了对方的脖子。  
视线与人的肩膀平行，他看到了老旧的石瓦，简陋的木梯，他看到潦草又简陋的建造结构，但看不到街道了。  
挡住街道的是骑士，是骑士醒目的金发，是骑士潮红的脸。  
他闭眼，别过了脑袋。

3.

意识从无边的惬意中缓慢恢复，战士下意识伸腿，却碰到了坚硬的浴缸壁，他浑身发软，就这么靠在宝石兽浴缸里睁开了眼睛。  
四周的环境非常陌生，但味道确是他熟悉的。  
他在骑士的家里。  
反应过来自己的处境之后战士立即想逃走，他坐起来，却看到浴缸旁放着一个小凳子。  
凳子上面是一杯酸奶昔，这让想了这类食物一天的战士仅犹豫了两秒，就伸手拿了起来。  
也许是因为摸不准他喜欢的水果，这份酸奶昔里什么都没加，味道很醇厚，还比以往吃到的更酸了一些——但意外的合口味。  
浴室外传来脚步声，听着没有要进来的意思，骑士不知道在忙些什么，八成是在烹调，因为战士能闻到一些食物的香味，口中唾液又分泌了不少，饿得要命。  
但这并不能让大脑忘记两人在云雾街干的事情，他光是想到那样淫乱的画面可能会被路人看去就狂躁地想把骑士的头给锯下来，匆匆两口把奶昔吸干净之后战士强迫自己离开了这个让人舒适的浴缸，随手抄起一块浴巾裹在腰间便来到了客厅。  
这里果然是骑士的家，上周他离开时匆匆扫过一眼，鬼知道一周之后自己又会故地重游。  
“醒了？”骑士的声音从隔离墙后头的厨厅里传来，同时还有让人肚子咕噜作响的食物香味：“东西喝了没？”  
战士咽了咽口水，回想起方才那杯奶昔的味道有点意犹未尽，但他硬是一声不吭地朝门口走，可刚迈出一步，就面临是否裸奔的内心考验。  
操，骑士这变态把他的衣服放哪儿去了？  
被运到骑士家的过程他记不清，但半梦半醒之间湿冷裤子紧贴着肌肤的感觉实在叫人难受不已，更何况那时候他前头后头都兜着满满的精液，要真找到了自己被人脱掉的那条裤子，估计早就脏的不能看了。  
回忆正播放着，骑士就开门走了出来，他手上端着一份量很少的清炖盗龙肉，放在桌上之后又端出了一杯奶昔，像看不到战士的窘迫一样招呼人过来吃。  
“衣服。”战士不肯围着条浴巾上餐桌，他坚持道：“给我。”  
骑士指了指沙发上的衬衫，战士穿上之后宽了许多，他虽然神经大条，但也早就看透了骑士并非表面那样好说话，只能忍着脾气走到桌前坐下，下身还围着浴巾。  
食物香是香，可自己却没有一点进食的欲望，顶多尝尝那杯奶昔，至于肉……  
他突然有些想吐，捂着嘴干呕的一幕被走出厨房的骑士看到，对方像是早有预料般地帮他顺着背，Alpha的气息让战士很快就平静了下来。  
“吃不下？”骑士拿走那份食物，转而又拿了份田园番茄面出来：“这个呢？”  
番茄的酸甜与鲜香扑面而来，战士闻到这味道之后食欲大开，轻微地点了下头。  
吃完一盘面之后骑士又给他弄了沙拉，油醋汁伴着新鲜蔬果散发出勾人的酸香，战士不知道自己什么时候开始变了口味，竟然喜欢吃酸的了？  
奇怪的变化还不仅如此。他有点难堪地喝着奶昔，想开口又不知道怎么开口。  
……按照自己平时的适量来讲，这些东西下肚就算没撑着也该有个七八分饱了，可今天……战士仍然饿得很，他又拉不下脸问骑士还有没有东西吃。  
骑士收拾完桌面上的空盘子走进了厨厅，意外的是，出来时手里又端了两份东西，他把猪肉酱汤放在人面前，自己则吃掉了那份战士先前吃不下的清炖盗龙肉。  
生理方面缺乏常识的Omega还不知道自己的身体正面临着怎样的变化，他用嘴抿碎了汤里软烂的萝卜，喝得很快。  
“慢点。”骑士道：“不够的话还有。”  
战士险些呛到，他停下动作抬头没好气道：“你当我是饭桶吗？”  
只是这两天吃得多了点而已。  
骑士没接茬，吃完面前的食物之后便盯着战士裸露的领口看，小猫穿自己的衣服大了不止一号，锁骨和胸肌都若隐若现，再往下就能看到那两颗凸起，再过几个月这里就会溢出……  
他连忙回神，不能再想了，再想下去的话战士估计就要被按在这张餐桌上操了。  
“……你。”战士对他的意淫浑然不知，他放下碗，忍不住开口道：“你到底想怎么着？”  
“你指什么？”骑士难得正经起来，他不再是床上那副任由战士哭破喉咙都不肯停的无赖样了，现在的他看上去与两人初识时几乎没什么差别：“标记你？还是射在你里面？”  
“这有毛区……”战士刚想说这有什么区别，在分析后一个问题时却立即意识到了不对，他浑身发冷，难得机灵了一回：“你——？！”  
在他暴怒之前骑士抢先一步释放了信息素，战士被那满是假象的“温柔”信息素一袭，几乎就要从椅子上跌下去。  
骑士及时接住了往下摔的人，看着对方魂不守舍的模样心中莫名有股得逞的情绪，随后抱着他往卧室里走去。  
战士少得可怜的性别常识好死不死地告诉了他在发情期被中出的下场，他被摔到床上之后难得尝到了那种名为绝望的情绪，他嘶吼着，挥拳朝骑士打去，却被人牢牢地压住，他被翻过去，下身一凉：浴巾被扯掉了。  
“疯子——！”  
战士歇斯底里地挣扎着，吼着。  
“让我出去、老子绝对不会承认……也绝对不要给你……滚开！滚开！”  
“我不需要你承认，也不需要旁人见证。”骑士掐着他的喉咙，逼迫战士扬起头来，随后漫不经心地笑道：“尽管试试？你逃不掉。”  
他顶进去的时候战士哭得很厉害，那哭声听着让他心口生疼，却又兴奋异常。  
“杀了你……”战士被捆了起来，他发着抖，目眦欲裂道：“我一定会杀了你……”  
床单被蹬乱，被溅湿，被信息素浸染，骑士低头埋在人颈间嗅了嗅。  
可他还是甜的。  
“好。”  
骑士应道。  
“随时恭候。”

-END-


End file.
